


scientifically speaking

by chansuk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Sungjin, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansuk/pseuds/chansuk
Summary: socks in bed are the bane of brian's existence





	scientifically speaking

brian’s fluffing the pillows on his bed when jaehyung comes strolling out of the hallway, toothbrush in hand and lips covered in foam. he’s got a flower headband pushed back against his hair, skin freshly washed and the high points of his cheeks dewy. he’s leaning against the doorframe, brushing away while brian reaches for another pillow he’s tossed onto the ground and starts patting it with both hands. “which side do you want to sleep on?” he asks, glancing up at jaehyung.

“depends,” jaehyung mumbles against the toothbrush, white foam dribbling onto his chin and brian, very obviously, tries to hold in the chuckle that’s eager to spill out and float around the space. jaehyung brings a hand to come up and wipe it off, pushing his glasses with the back of his hand and holds up one finger in a silent promise of his return and escapes to the bathroom. the sound of running water fills the silence of their shared apartment. soon he comes back in, toothbrush and headband gone, and pads over to the other side of the bed, noticing how brian is admiring his mediocre bedspread work. he helps the older pull the comforter up onto the bed and lay it out. “are you the little spoon or the big spoon?”

brian smirks,“big spoon, obviously.”

jaehyung rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile and he can’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. it’s been almost year of their relationship and he’s still finding himself victim to goosebumps and first-crush blushes that have brian cooing over how cute he is. he pretends he doesn’t like it but he can’t help the way brian makes his knees buckle and how when their arms lace together he finds himself on cloud nine, walking knee deep in golden happiness. the way brian can make the simplest things seem much more grandeur than they really are, and jaehyung loves that about him.

“either side then,” he says, crawling into the bed and shoving his feet under the sheets, lying back onto the pillow. it’s the first time he’s spent the night at brian’s (he’s tried before but school was an ongoing tornado across the plains of his grades) but he has been on this bed before so he forgoes the formalities and welcomes its comforting presence.

“uh, what are you wearing?” brian asks, still standing by the bedside with his grasp still firm on the comforter. he has the expression of shock, terror, utter disgust and jaehyung can’t quite place its origin. usually he can read brian like a book but he’s finding himself a little lost and at dismay. his grip on the comforter tightens as it tugs from jaehyung’s side of the bed.

jaehyung’s confused, beyond confused, and a little worried. “…my pajamas?”

brian walks over to the edge of the bed, whipping the comforter off jaehyung’s feet and exposing them. “but what are those?” he points to the clothed feet, the very bane of hell’s existence in the form of cotton. jaehyung watches brian visibly cringe and make fake gagging sounds. it’s all a little dramatic and jaehyung wonders, why do all good things have to come to an end?”

“what? my socks?” his brow is furrowed, shifting his feet under the scrutinizing gaze of judgment leering at him from the bedside. he never thought he would feel so self conscious in a situation like this, but then again he never expected he’d be having a sock debacle with his boyfriend.

“yes, your socks.” brian scoffs, as if jaehyung had just asked him the most ridiculous question. the covers are still tugged off and yet, brian still stands at the edge of the bed, face twisted. “who wears socks to bed? that is just unethical and against moral law.”

jaehyung laughs, dry and sarcastic as he sits up and in one foul swoop grabs onto the blankets and pulls them back over his (almost) cold feet. however, brian remains an adamant pillar of social sock justice and keeps his grip tight on the bottom of the blanket. he’s slowly shaking his head; jaehyung sighs, “i wear socks to bed. so what. i’ve worn them in your bed before and you didn’t say anything.”

“okay, but those were also _special_ circumstances.” brian forces a smile. “take them off.”

“no,” jaehyung reiterates, eyes narrowing, bringing the blanket up to his neck and trying to settle down.

“jaehyung!”

“i wear them to keep my throat in good condition! i do sing for a living, you know,” jaehyung clarifies, pulling on the comforter in hopes brian will let go but alas, they’re playing tug-o-war over socks. jaehyung starts to wonder how old they truly are. “scientifically speaking,” he tacts on for good measure, knowing full well it’s all a big fat lie and he knows brian knows but he can’t bring himself to lose this fight. he’s always been a little competitive and being a sore loser was at the bottom of his list.

brian let’s out a cackle, fake and all the more demeaning in its nature; goosebumps rise on jaehyung’s skin. “what do your feet have to do with your throat!?”

“if my feet are cold, my whole body will also feel cold, so therefore i might end up catching a cold and that will detriment my throat,” jaehyung continues to fib and lets go of the blankets to lie back on the bed, forgoing his efforts and proving them futile when brian keeps his grip firm. their difference in strength, in some situations, only made jaehyung wave the metaphorical white flag (though in other circumstances he can’t guarantee there is one). he tucks his arm under his head and sighs against the soft pillow

brian deeply inhales. “socks in bed are a disgrace to mankind. take off the socks, jaehyung, or so help me god.”

jaehyung narrows his eyes, pulls his feet up and continues to lie on his side. “no,” he mumbles, adjusting his head against the soft and dense comfort of the feather pillow; brian has exquisite taste.

there’s a moment of silence between them before jaehyung can feel the comforter disappear because brian has ripped it off the bed and thrown it on the floor. he lunges for jaehyung’s socked feet and— if he could be totally honest—he’s never screamed so loud before in his life. “leave me and my socks be!” jaehyung squeaks, arms coming up to push against brian’s shoulders and they wrestle, brian trying to swipe at his ankles to pull him close. jaehyung is almost tucked underneath brian who keeps grabbing onto his thighs to pull him close, fingers digging a little too deep against the velvet of his pajamas and his skin. he’s trying his best to miss the other’s eager hands.

“take them off, jae, or i will drag you off this bed and you’ll sleep on the floor!” brian bellows, finally grabbing onto jaehyung’s left foot and in one swift motion he rips the white sock off and throws it across the room; it folds against the carpet by the dresser.

“brian, stop! what do you have against my socks?” jaehyung spins, diving for the other side of the bed when brian lets go to reach for the other foot. he’s huddled on one side, feet tucked under himself as he watches brian start crawling slowly from the other side, a predatory look in his eyes, and a deep knowledge of previous predicaments reminding jaehyung that he’s done for good. he feels his heart race, thump wildly in his ears and pound against the forefront of his head. he’s gasping for breath because despite his strength, brian is just as equally strong and he’s growing weak.

“sane people do not wear socks in bed,” brian replies.

“sane people don’t criticize their boyfriends for wearing socks in bed!” jaehyung reiterates, reaching for a pillow and throwing it at brian, watching it plop against his face with a softened smack. brian catches it before it falls and tosses it towards the headboard. jaehyung takes a moment to internally whisper a silent prayer to whatever power above that he will survive this, sock or no sock at this point.

“jae, take off th—”

they both jump at the sound of the door busting open, sungjin standing in the doorway. “i’ve had three hours of sleep in the past thirty-four hours. if you two don’t shut the fuck up, you’ll both be sleeping outside, is that clear?” jaehyung tries not to laugh at the hair sticking up on top of sungjin’s hair, tendrils licked by the onset of reality and due dates that are closing in. he’s caught sungjin bent over his laptop with skyscrapers of papers built around him at the coffee table whenever brian invites him over for a quick nap session.

they both nod, caught in headlights at the sight of sungjin searing with anger as it fumes from his eyes and stains the carpet red. when sungjin says, “good” and closes the door, jaehyung visibly relaxes and turns his attention back to brian.

“how about…we compromise?” jaehyung whispers, re-adjusting his legs underneath him because blood is pooling in the wrong areas at the close proximity of brian leering over him, and he can’t exactly feel his feet anymore. however, he can’t let his guard down because brian is quick and he knows from experience.

“depends.” brian brings both arms across his chest while a curiosity blooms as he watches jaehyung. he’s resting on his knees across him, their legs almost touching. his hair has flopped to different sides and jaehyung is half tempted to fix it, to give his hand one disgusting lick and pat it against brian’s hair while enjoying the way the other whines.

“okay,” jaehyung starts. his left foot feels cold and the other feels warms, it’s the oddest sensation; relationships were about compromise, even if the idea of socks being worn to bed was such a hazard. though, he wants to tell brian that him sleeping in just his boxers is a hazard to jaehyung’s health and self-control, but he doesn’t complain. “how about i wear one sock and we call it even?”

brian raises a brow, silent as jaehyung keeps trying to alleviate the pressure off his legs. “fine, but keep that socked foot far, far from my naked feet. you got it?”

jaehyung nods, lips pursed and replies, “got it.”

brian let’s out a sigh and reaches over the side of the bed for the comforter that had fallen off, crumpled into a misshapen mountain. he throws it back on, hands splayed against the cotton as he stretches it out. “good, i’m glad we came to a conclusion. in future endeavors please keep note that this will now be a sock free zone.”

“whatever, weirdo,” jaehyung whispers, pulling the comforter over him and burying himself deep into its confines. sure he’s been under the sheets before but this is different. now, jaehyung gets the spend the night under their sweet embrace and the warmth of brian being so close as he settles in behind him. the lights are off and he feels brian press himself even closer, his chest flush against jaehyung’s back and suddenly jaehyung feels like this is the first time—somehow it always does. brian’s arm drops across the his waist and jaehyung feels his heart do a cartwheel across the landscape of his affection. suddenly it doesn’t feel like they had a fight over his socked feet but like all good things in life, it never lasts.

“jaehyung, your foot is touching my foot. how am i supposed to play footsie with you when you’re wearing a sock?” brian whispers, breath hot against jaehyung’s neck and bringing rise to a gold rush at the base of his head, sprouting upward and into the fissures of his mind.

jaehyung closes his eyes and deeply inhales, resisting the urge to take off his other sock and strangle brian with it. however, he just yanks his socked foot closer to the edge of the bed dramatically, the sheets rumpling, and brian’s content sigh continuing to tickle the back of his neck.

jaehyung’s had many firsts in his life but boy, did this take the cake.


End file.
